chill in my heart
by brigitta1
Summary: G-I think.


**I don't own MutantX. I don't own nothing not even this computer I am writing at. grins**

**a/n: **

**I know I should work on another story right now. But this song crossed my way and I really wanted to write a short Jesse/Lexa story (I love those two!) after hearing a certain song for at least 60 times.**

**So I hope you will enjoy this one!**

**Summary: After a fight there can still be love and doubt at once. But in the end fate could decide it is still to late to tell each other. (Jesse/Lexa)**

**Eurythmics with the song 'You Have Placed A Chill In My Heart'**

**- You have placed a chill in my heart**

**O you have placed a chill in my heart –**

After we fought I wanted so desperately to put my walls up again and hate you. I so desperately wanted that...  
  
_Take me to the desert  
Where there's got to be  
A whole heap of nothing_

_For you and me_

Cause I think you and me will fill those emptiness up there. Please take my hand and trust me.

I would never let you fall. If you trust me we could make the coldest ground soft again. Just believe in it.

_Take me to the desert  
Take me to the sand  
Show me the colour of your right hand._

I wish I could say the words but I am so afraid. I guess there will be never 'us' and there will never be more days than these. Can't you see Jess?

I trust you but I don't think that is enough. Because I don't trust myself with your hands in mine.

But still you have already placed a chill in my heart. And that will make me go on with this plan._  
  
Love is a temple  
Love is a shrine_

That is what I believe. And I think I will show you on a beautiful day.

Don't fight, Don't escape, don't deny. I saw the love in your eyes before. And I know I can find it there again. Please Lexa give it a chance.

_Buy some love at the five and dime  
A little bit of love  
From the counter store  
Get it on credit if you need some more_. 

That is how it will be. I break up and you buy some love from me. Than we fight because I don't give you another way than to fight me. Can't you see it is better to be alone? Out of each others reach. So afraid of loving you. And more afraid of losing you.

_I'll be the figure of your disgrace  
A criss cross pattern upon your face  
A woman's just too tired to think  
About the dirty old dishes in the kitchen sink_. 

I can't help but cry when I hear your words. "I will never love you again." Is that true?

But then why am I standing here? I look trough your window and imagine I can touch your tears and ease your stressed body right now. But you would have to open that door. But you don't.  
  
_I wish I was invisible  
So I could climb through the telephone  
When it hurts my ears  
And it hurts my brain_

Though I don't move or say any reassuring thing to you. My heart cries when you scream for everything you love and wants to save. But though I love you my dear Jesse this is the place that I belong. This is where I can protect you so that no one will ever hurt you. This will keep the attention away from you.

_And it makes me feel too much  
Too much too much too much._

It hurts to much Lexa.

_Don't cut me down  
When I'm talking to you  
'Cause I'm much too tall  
To feel that small._

And I have rebuild my walls and I have my frozen heart back in place. This is my way to say goodbye to you.

I didn't want to hurt you but losing you would be worse. Cause I love you too much Jesse!

I would never allow this madman to hurt you because of me._  
_  
_Love is a temple  
Love is a shrine  
Love is pure  
And love is blind_

I would be rather dead than stop loving you. And I will never stop fighting for you.

Can you here my cries at night? Can you feel my trembles when it becomes to much?

That is because I will always love you.

_Love is a religious sign  
I'm gonna leave this love behind._

Goodbye my Jesse. I can see them coming. Now you will be out of danger.

Please forgive me for being to afraid. But if I had trust you once again it would be you lying here. I could never forgive myself for that.

I don't believe. Except in the person that captured my heart once.

_Love is hot and love is cold  
I've been bought and I've been sold  
Love is rock and love is roll  
I just want someone to hold._

_Hold me now baby_

I have found you today. Strange how today can be to late. I wish that I could have found you yesterday. Now I will mourn your death as intense as I love you.

Our love was hot and cold but will never be gone. I love you and I now know that you have trusted me. Now I have to trust you. But still it hurts too much.

Although I can't understand your move right now I think I will in time.

I just want to hold you and I only wish you could hold me now...

_You have placed a chill in my heart_

_Ooh you have placed a chill in my heart_

Ooh you have took the chill out of my heart

Goodbye my love


End file.
